A Wolves Journey
by dogdemon2194
Summary: A survivor of a wolf pack. Basically my version. Luna, abandoned as a pup, now has to fight for herself in a neverending battle between love and a gift she has now realized she has. Yep..i suck at summary's...please read to find out. :P
1. Chapter 1

Kari and Sota ran as the hunters came after them. They could both hear the Dogs as they closed in on them, Their yipping and Barking echoed through the woods. Sota Stopped for a moment. "Here...Come in here" He panted and notioned to the hole. Kari follwed him in to the small fox's den that had been abandoned for sometime.  
Panting heavily Kari, Closed her eyes to tried to calm down. Sota kept a close eye on her because of the fact she was pregnant with his pups. He turned and looked into the darkness trying to let his eyes adjust to the lighting. The dogs barking had softened and disappeared off into the distance. "I think we lost them...He sighed "Are you ok?" Said Sota somewhat relived "Yes..I..Think i should be fine.." Kari said in between breaths.

Sota then climbed out of the narrow passage way and then helped Kari out aswell.  
Sota looked at kari straining to breathe and knew he had to get her to shelter. It had started to drizzle And Sota looked up at the sky then into the distance. He nudged kari to follow him. He walked pass a tree filled with vines hanging down from its limbs and saw a cave at the end of the feild. He bounded through the tall grass off to the cave with kari close behind. As they neared the entrance of the cave he Nudged some dry grass that had been on the floor and tried to make a pile. Kari layed down on the pile and started whining.  
"Whats wrong.." Sota said sternly but with a worried expression "I think that trip was a little too much..I should be fine soon" She said closing her eyes and laying her head on her paws. She winced in pain.

They had not eatten in 3 moons and Sota assumed that could not be good for kari. He decided to hunt when the daybreak arrived. Sota's streak black pelt with a silver Stripe running down his back glistened in the moonlight.

Kari woke up that morning to find a small deer laying dead beside her. She blinked into the blinding sunlight that entered the cave. Kari Had a pure white pelt with a few dark gray streaks going down her tail. She walked outside the den and stretched. She looked up and saw birds sitting on a branch singing and the sunlight beaming down on the Wide feild of grass in front of her. She looked around and saw Sota laying on his back not to far away.

He was Laying in the sunlight at a near-by tree and seemed to be rolling around a bit.

Even though Sota acted very tough and was always serious, He had a play-ful side to him. Hidden to most wolves though for he thought it was a sign of weakness. Kari decided to sneak up on him.  
Of course Sota wouldn't like it but that was the fun of it! She crawled silently through the grass towards him. Sota stirred for a moment and then settled back down. She continued to crawl through the grass towards him picking up speed with each step. As she was about to pounce on sota he quickly stood up and turned around leaving kari to land on her front paws surprised.  
"So your awake huh?" He sat down looking at her playfully. His pure golden eyes seemed to look as if they were sparkling in the sunlight.  
"You take the fun out of everything..." Kari said sitting down aswell.  
Sota smiled "You make it to obvious"

"Well your too hard to sneak up on." Kari said mockingly. She didnt feel like aruging with him so she stood up and shaked a bit. She started wagging her tail softly and looked back at Sota.

Sota cocked his head to the side. "Did you atleast eat this morning?" Sota said Laying back down.  
"No..I woke up and came to find you"  
"Well you dont have to worry about me, You need to eat. Go"  
Kari sighed and walked back to the den.  
When sota was sure she was inside and sprawled back on the ground with his chest facing upwards. After about 2 hours Sota got back up and stretched.

"Hmm┘ it Dosn't take that long to eat. Great...now whats wrong" He said to himself shaking his head.  
He walked towards the den and poked his head inside inside.  
"Look i know your mad but why are yo-"

"Leave...Now" Kari said interrupting him. She was panting heavily and her fur seemed to stand on its end. Sota took a step Backwards. Never has Kari acted this way nor growled at him no matter how mad she got. He looked into her light blue eyes.  
Surprised and worried Sota took a few steps in the den.  
"..Kar"  
"No! I need you to leave. Its time...And i cannot have you here. I will call you when im ready"  
Sota Knew what she ment. She was in labor...And it was Forbidden to have a male wolf around when a she-wolf was giving birth. She had to do this alone...

Sota nodded firmly and headed to a tree near by. As the day went on Sota grew more anxious.He could hear whining,  
Growling and soft yelping from the den. He hated not being able to do nothing while his mate was in pain. He growled in fustration and started scratching at the ground.  
He remebered the day when he left the pack with her. He had to fight off a hell of alot wolves to be able to court her. Even after that was done he had to find a way to sneak out of the pack with her since he wasn▓t exactly alpha. Suddenly he heard Kari howling for out of his day dream He got up quickly and sprinted to the den. Kari was sitting in front of a tiny wolf sprawled on the ground. "Only one?" He questioned "look closely.." Kari said softly Sota looked down at the small gray wolf. He noticed right away that it wasnt breathing.  
Sota growled and cursed himself. "It..It was my fault..I pushed you too hard. I am sorry. I-"

"Sota Sota, Its ok"  
"How! How can you say that!" Snapped Sota

Kari walked to the back of the cave.  
"Sota,come here"  
Sota, Still fumed about the lost pup Timidly walked over to her with his tail between his legs. He looked down at her feet to see 2 squirming furballs in a patch of leaves. One was pure gray and the other was White and light gray.

"Wonderful arent they...?" Kari said soflty laying down beside the cubs.  
"Yeah.." Sota perked up "Yes they are" Sota then nuzzled Kari and started licking her all over her face as he did when they were young.  
Kari smiled and laughed"Sota, Stop." She said playfully Sota stopped smiled. He loved seeing her when shes happy. Then looked down at his new pups. He saw them trying to crawl to Kari so he nudged them one by one to her Since they were still blind and deaf. They instincly started suckling the milk and settled down. "We still have to name them you know.." Kari said still laying down licking the pups while they drank.  
"Hmm..." Sota sat there still looking at the pups.  
" Well i sorta like the name Koda, for the boy." Kari looked up at Sota " Wait, how can you tell whether thier boy or girl?" Sota said looking at her confused.  
" They have different scents Of course"  
"So...The white one... Its a girl"  
"Yes"

Sota laughed slightly embarrassed he wasnt able to tell which one was a girl or boy.  
"Then...I like the name Luna"  
"Luna..., Yeah i like that one too." Kari said rolling over.

"Well...You should get some sleep tonight. Im going to stay up for a little bit longer" Sota Said looking back at the pups nestled under thier mothers fur. Sleeping soundly, thier little bodys moved in a rythmic breathing. Kari curled around the pups and placed her head on her tail to keep them warm.

As soon as Sota was sure kari was asleep he walked over to the lifless pup who layed on the floor near the entrance of the den. "Never did you get to see life little one..." Sota sighed and picked up the pup in his mouth and carried him outside. He went to a tree and started digging a hole. He then placed the pup in the hole and softly put the dirt back over him.  
"Fenris...Please watch over him..."

As Sota walked Back to the den head hanging low, his ears pricked up. He smelt another wolf.  
Sota looked from left to right and didnt see any wolves though. He wasnt going to take any chances with his pups and mate being so close-by. Growling softly he ran to the den to find kari and the pups ok. The moon had risen high in the sky making the feild seem to glow. The wind was making the trees up above rustle. Sota Sat in front of the den. Not far off he then saw a wolf.  
This wolf had white paws and a dark gray body with the exception of a scar over his nose.

Sota reconized him right away. It was kari's younger brother..Neko. Banished from his pack he was a loner, Forced to fend for himself. Compared to Sota Neko was smaller in size and didnt have a chance of winning a fight if he was to pick one with Sota.

"What are you doing here..." Sota said glaring at him.

Neko looked at him with his dark blue and green eyes playfully.  
"Oh come on...Cant a famliy member see the new pups?"

"Hn...your no family to me." Sota said standing up. Sota thought of him as a tratior, Put his own pack in danger long ago And He didnt trust him at all.

"Well i dont care. I just came here to see kari. Where is she?" Neko said stepping forward.

"None of your business. How do you know about the pups?" Said sota standing up

Neko smirked "I have my ways, Anyway, so your not going to let me see the pups?

"I thought i answered that already..." Said Sota annoyed

Neko looked at him blankly

Sota sighed.  
"No you cannot see the pups.." Sota said looking away from him

"Well...Do you mind if i spend the night here?" Neko said lowering his head

"...And why would i let you do that?" Sota said

"Cause im still family?"

"To whom?..Not to me. And as long kari dosent know your here i have control ov-"

"Neko!" Kari yelled standing at the den entrance wagging her tail

"...Shit..now you woke her up,Well...If you need me ill be...elsewhere." Sota walked off into the feild but not to far where he could keep an eye on Neko

"Whats his problem?" Neko said walking over to kari confused

"Oh,Dont worry about him. He'll be fine." Said kari looking off in the feild seeing Sota laying in the grass staring at her.

Neko looked at the ground and starting whining. Kari Looked at Neko and saw him coughing up blood.

"Neko..." Kari walked over to Neko hesitating.  
Neko coughed and growled. When he realized he was growling at her he stopped quickly.

"Oh..um..Dont worry about me." Neko walked into the den not taking a glance at kari

Kari turned to go into the den but then looked back at Sota Laying down looking up at the stars. She sighed and turned back around and went into the den. She came in to see Neko laying down, eyes shut and he was clawing at the floor. There was a bite mark on his shoulder. From the looks of it it looked like a wolf bite mark but bigger than average. Kari walked over to neko and nudged him with her muzzle.

"Neko..What happened to you..."

"Im..fine." Neko said hesitantly and sighed, relaxing himself "your pups..Their beautiful Kari"

Neko Lifted his head a bit and looked up at kari staring down at him sternly.

"What?" Neko looked at her hoping she wasnt mad

The pups started sqealing and moving around in the patch of leaves.  
Kari shook her head and walked over to them.

She sat down an licked each of the pups to reassure them that she was there with them.

Neko trembled and got up quickly.

Kari looked up at him " What has gotten into you? Ever since you got here you've been acting..strange."

Neko Shut his eyes and opened them again. His eyes had changed. They no longer had that innocent look anymore. Now they had the look of anger. The look of a varg. From what Kari's mother told her of vargs was that they only lived to kill. To cause misery in ones life was pleasure for thiers. Kari quickly got up and stood infront of the pups in a defending postion.

"Neko..What happened to you? You must tell me. Now!"Kari said growling.

Neko looked over to her and then back at the floor. He turned to face her and laughed.  
"Nothing has happened..Just..A fight earlyer." Neko walked over to kari who was now ready to attack at any given time.

"With whom...With who did you have a fight with!?"Kari said snapping back at him. She no longer could trust him. He had the look of a varg and would not take any chances with him. She had to get Sota but could not move for the pups protection. It was pure instinct to protect the pups at any cost.

Neko lowered his head. "Do you not trust me anymore Sister? your own blood...I dont know whom was the wolf i had a fight with but.." He stepped closer to kari and grinned " Nothing has changed..about me"

Kari growled. She didnt want to fight..in her condition she was still weak and had no intention of fighting her only brother. She didnt want him to get hurt but neko was now preparing to fight. She threw back her head and howled for sota.

In the middle of the howl Neko pounced on her knocking her to the ground and placed his paw on her neck. Digging his claws into her back and neck she yelped and bit his back leg not letting go. kari was surprised how strong he had gotten. Neko laughed and was about to snap her neck in half when he was then thrown to the wall with a great force. He Yelped as his body hit the rock wall and fell, whimpering in pain and layed on the floor not moving. He looked up as his vision came back together and saw sota growling and standing over Kari that was laying on the floor who was also whimpering.

"I knew i shouldn't have trusted you...How dare you touch Kari! Now your going to die."

Sota lowered himslef getting ready to fight when he heard kari whisper. " dont..dont kill him..please"She stuttered

"Kari..I have to. I am sorry" Sota said not taking his eyes off of Neko

Neko Slowly got up and looked at sota. " What are you doing here...This dosent concern-"

" Your in no position to talk!" Sota said cutting him off "Im not the type to engage myslef in a needless fight with with lower ranking wolves" He continued "...But kari seems to have sympathy for you. So i will make this as quick and painless as possible"

Neko and Sota started circling each other as most wolves would do to begin a fight. Sota looked in Nekos eyes trying to guess his next move. Neko made the first move by running at sota snarling. Sota stood and grinned. Neko jumped at his back and Sota dodged it lowering himself and bit his leg then jumping back. Neko stumbled and then caught his balance. Neko never knew sota was this fast. He would have to serious he wanted to stay alive. He still had the varg look on his face and knew sota wouldn't belive him if he said he was back to normal. He didnt want to fight sota, He had no comparison to him. He just wanted to slow him down so he could escape. That was going to be hard to do..

Sota noticed neko glance at the pups and then back at him. Sota growled and watched Nekos every movement. Kari strained to get up.

"Kari stay down." Sota said looking at neko while walking over to the pups and her.

Kari didnt listen. She didnt want the pups to be here while they were fighting. She would split Sota and neko up later after she hid the pups. Sota looked over to kari for a split second as she was picking up the pups. He made a bad move. In that second neko saw his chance and ran toward the enterance of the cave. Sota jumped in front of him. Sota then knocked him over pinning him to the floor. He bared his fangs and snarled at Neko as he looked down at him.

"Hn...Where did you think you were going..Were finishing this." Sota said

Neko trembled and strained to get himself unpinned from the floor. Sota easily kept him down and had a shine in his eye. He had a blood rush and couldn't resist his instincts to kill. The smell of blood drove him wild.

He opened his jaw and lowered himself to Neko. Neko saw his fangs inch closer to him and shut his eyes knowing he was going to die.For him everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. As Sota's Jaws wrapped around his neck and bit down Neko yelped and He whispered "Kari..Ill watch over you.."

Kari then knew neko had returned to normal and gasped. She ran over to sota and was about to tell him to stop but it was too late. Sota quickly snapped his neck with his powerful jaws and held onto him. There was a sharp yelp But nothing more. Sota had blood dripping from his chin as he threw up his head and howled in the air.

------------------------------------

Next Chapter coming soon. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"..Neko!!!" Kari cryed. She dropped to the floor still wounded and whimpered softly.

That whimper quickly turned into a growl

"Neko..." she whispered "Sota!!! How could you?!"

Sota stood up with blood all over his face and chest.

"How could i what?" Sota said and looked back down at neko lying lifelessly on the floor.

"How could you kill him!" Kari yelled annoyed

"What do you mean?! He almost killed you! If i had come any later-"

"Nevertheless He was my brother!" Kari said cutting him off

"You would be dead!" Sota yelled back continuing.

"Besides he reeked of the smell of a varg. Dosen't matter...Whats done is done. Were ending this conversation" Sota started to drag the body outside for the ravens to dispose when Kari jumped infront of him.

She had a serious expression on her face and stared at sota.

Sota sighed and calmly started walking towards the body again. Kari growled in protest as he came closer. Sota stopped and looked into her eyes. Kari stopped growling and continued to stare at him.

"What are you doing? I have to dispose of the body." Sota said annoyed

"I'm his sister, ill do it." Kari said turning to the body and Sota growled softly. He walked up to her and nudged her muzzle away from the body.

Kari snapped at him and Sota quickly jumped on her pinning her down to the ground softly Snarling back at her.

"Sot-"

"Look" Sota said cutting her off and speaking with a stern tone " your way to weak to do this and you know it. Stop resisting me and let me do this. I don't want to hurt you Kari but snap at me again and i might have to go against my will."

"What gives you the right to! I'm just as good as you are so back off!!!"

Sota snapped his jaws, barking loudly at her to show he wasn't playing.

Kari stared at him and sota stared back at her baring his teeth and snarling softly.

Kari was tempted to snap back but knowing that Sota would just get even more upset so she let it go. Kari turned her head and looked down. She put her tail between her legs so show she was sorry. Sota got off of her and He went over to the body and dragged it outside the den.

Sota came back in to see Kari limping to the pups which were squealing. She sat by them and licked each of them clean. Sota sighed and sat next to Kari. He started licking her face where the blood had dried. There were a few scratches on her face and a few on her back as-well. Kari was tempted to nudge him away.

She didn't want to be bothered with him. Kari turned her head away from sota. Sota got up and sat in front of her. He knelt down on his forepaws to try to get her to perk up but she refused. He stood back up and layed down next to her resting his head on her back and set his tail next to hers. He licked some of the wounds on her back.

She was annoyed with him But she didn't have enough energy to fight about it so she let him continue. Sota knew she was angry with him but he didn't care. He was glad she wasn't hurt to bad, and that the pups were fine.

* * *

_Nights had passed since this incident and the pups had grown a bit. Still learning how to hunt and learning new things everyday, and now they could see and hear everything._

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Kari was curled around the pups while sota was sitting beside her. He layed down and rested his head on Kari's back, closing his eyes and rested. He didn't want to fall asleep though and leave her and the pups open for an attack, So he figured that he would stay up for the night. 

The following morning came and Kari woke up to hear small yipping. She looked down but didn't see the pups under her. She looked back up, squinting as the bright morning light filled the cave. She got up and stretched.

Kari then trotted outside to see Sota sitting down playing with the pups. It was a bright fall morning and the wind was blowing leaves everywhere. Luna was sitting in the grass pawing at the ants that were along the ground and Koda was trying to walk stumbling and falling with every few steps.

Kari walked over to them and and sat down besides Sota.

Sota looked up at Kari and smiled

"Oh hey there...You slept for quite a while so i thought i would take the pups out for some air." Sota looked back down at neko who seemed fustrated that he couldn't get the hang of pouncing yet. He chuckled.

"I see...I'm going to go to the lake to wash off..Coming?" Kari said still a bit tired

"Sure, It'll give us a chance to show them the lake." Sota said and got up. He stretched and lowered his head to pick up neko by the scruff on his neck. Neko fell limp and looked around confused.

Kari turned around and walked over to Luna who was now laying down picking at the grass. She seemed fascinated how it moved in the wind. Kari picked her up by her neck as-well and Luna squealed not wanting to be lifted.

She then settled back down knowing she could fight her mothers grip. Sota and Kari started trotting down to the lake with the pups in their jaws.

Luna looked up at the trees as the fall wind rustled through her fur. The sun was peeking out every few moments from between the canopy of the trees. She spotted a bird on a branch looking down at her. It was a small black bird with tattered feathers and black eyes that seemed to taunt her. She stared at it for a while.

Her mother stopped walking. She noticed Koda in the leaves fumbling around and Sota was sniffing the ground. Kari set her down and went over to Sota. While Luna's parents were talking she looked back up to find the bird. Suddenly it flew to the next branch and the next. It looked back at her and went on flying to each branch.

Luna seemed curious about it so she trotted after it wagging her tail stopping every few steps to look back up at it. Koda looked up from the ground and saw his sister about 20 paces away. He tilted his head confused but followed her.

10 minutes after walking Luna had lost sight of the bird. Panting she turned to head back when she realized she couldn't see the path back to her parents. Scared she started running back the way she came...or what she though was the way, when she tripped on a branch sticking out of the ground.

Luna yelped and started whining as She skidded down the slope going through pile's of leaves scattered along the ground and knocked into a tree. Hitting her head hard against the trunk of the tree she was Knocked out as she layed under a small pile of leaves.

* * *

Koda was not too far away as he smelled the ground for his sisters scent. Worried that she could have gotten into trouble again as she has done countless times he whined and shook his head.

He walked along a slope kicking leaves behind him. Bending down to smell the ground again He caught Luna's scent and trotted quickly down the slope. He touched the earth with his nose once more searching her her. At a tree in front of him the leaves rustled. He timidly walked over to the tree and sniffed the leaves.

Koda pushed some away with his muzzle and looked down to see his sister knocked out cold. Panic swept over him. He turned his head around.

_'How can I get her back to mom and dad when I don't even know the way'_ He thought.

He turned back to his sister. _'And even if I did how will I carry her back??'_

Koda paced around. He went over to Luna again and licked her face hoping she would get up. He wimpered and kept licking her. Luna stirred and opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness..." He whispered to himself.

"Whoa-..What happened?" She said silently. She looked up and was surprised but happy to see her brother.

Excited she got up and winced. Her head was throbbing and she had a scrape on her arm.

Happy to see she wasn't hurt too bad Koda pressed his side against her to help her balance as she started walking.

"Why did you follow me? You know mom and dad must be worried sick. Did you tell them at least? How long was I out for? Luna asked.

Koda wasn't really paying attention. He pricked up his ears and looked around. He heard someone running towards him from behind. He sharply turned growling but stopped quickly as he found out it was his father.

He put his tail under him, flicked back his ears and knelt down low to the ground knowing well that he was in serious trouble for leaving his fathers sight. Luna also turned around to see her mother standing over her looking down at her.

"uh oh..." Luna whispered.

* * *


End file.
